Hot Springs
by Kotohime Haku
Summary: China intrudes on Japan's bath and have a simple conversation. /Light fluffy family times/


**Hot Springs**

* * *

><p>"Haaa… An outdoor bath at Japan's in the winter is the best aru," China commented to himself silently, as he stared at the bright round moon high in the sky. The steam escaping from the hot spring warmed his face and shoulders and his surroundings, but he didn't mind. It felt nice anyways.<p>

Suddenly, he heard the sliding door open.

"China-san?"

"Oh, it's Japan aru!" China exclaimed, brightening up. He swam over to the edge of the hot spring and grinned at him.

"What're you doing here, China-san?" Japan asked politely. "And it's rude to enter someone's bath without asking them first."

"It's fine, it's fine aru!" China smiled. "Japan you come down too! It's warm and relaxing aru."

Japan sighed and shook his head. He ignored him and dipped his body into the water, feeling his stiff muscles relax. China was grinning all the while at Japan.

"Umm… China-san?" Japan said with uncertainty. "Why're you staring at me…?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing aru!" China exclaimed, laughing. "It reminds me of the time when you, me Korea and Hong Kong used to take baths together aru! Ahh, you guys were so cute back then aru." China reminisced nonchalantly, sighing. "Ah, Japan, I'll wash your back like in the old days aru!"

"E-Eh!" Japan flustered. "N-No, it's fine China-san."

China grabbed his shoulders and dipped a towel in the water and began to scrub it on Japan's back. "Well? Does it feel good aru?" China asked softly, smiling.

Japan hated to admit it, but as a child, he loved it when China scrubbed his back. His face reddened slightly and stared at the water and didn't say anything.

But China simply rambled on and on.

"Aiyah, I remember how we invited Taiwan and Vietnam with us aru. But they got embarrassed and then got mad at us aru. I wonder why aru? We're family aru."

Japan didn't say a thing. China still thinks of everyone as family.

"Ahh, but I remember how Korea always jumps into the bath like he's on the beach aru. But then he'll cry every time I wash his hair for him aru. Ahhh, good times, good times aru."

Japan simply listened.

China stopped scrubbing his back and then turned his back towards Japan. "Japan, will you scrub my back for me aru? Just like how you always used to aru! Every time we take a bath together you and Korea always fight to wash my back! And Hong Kong would sit in the corner washing his own hair by himself. Hong Kong sure is mature for his age aru."

Japan blushed and snatched the towel out of the towel. "Please don't talk about the past so easily like that," he mumbled, embarrassed. "That was when we were young. We're all adults now."

"It's fine to talk about the past once in the while isn't it aru?" China smiled. "Hurry and scrub my back Japan aru!"

Japan sighed as he twisted the wet towel. He could hardly believe China is over 4000 years old. He was about to scrub his back until his eyes laid upon an old scar.

His eyes narrowed.

"Hm? What's wrong aru?"

"Why…are you still talking to me?" Japan asked softly. His bangs covered his eyes, but he if you look closely…they were squeezed together angrily. "I betrayed you. I gave you this scar. Why don't you hate me? Why aren't you mad at me?"

China sat still. Japan angrily stared at the scar and bit his lips.

"I am mad at you aru," came China softly.

Japan squeezed his eyes tight.

"…but I can never hate you aru."

The Japanese flung his eyes open. They were filled with surprise and anger. "B-But I did such a thing-"

"Even so, I can't hate you aru. Japan, how many years do you think I spent with you? I know you the best aru. You're a part of my family aru. There are times when we disagree with each other aru." China smiled warmly. "So don't feel guilty aru."

"I-I'm not guilty!" Japan exclaimed, his face flustered. "A-Anyways, just let me watch your back!"

China grinned victoriously. "Sure thing aru."

Japan smiled softly to himself, his face slightly pink as he washes his back.

"You're too kind, China-san," Japan mumbled.

"It's a part of my nature aru," China replied.

"But you're too stupid as well."

"H-How rude aru!"

Japan chuckled to himself. "I'm just joking."

The immortal man pouted. But he smiled. Japan is just so polite, even when mad.

Suddenly.

"ANIKI! JAPAN! LET ME JOIN IN TOOOO!"

"G-Geh! It's Korea aru!"

Korea grinned like an idiot and jumped into the hot spring like a frog. "I'M COMING DA-ZE~~~~~!"

"GYAAAAAHH! KOREA YOU IDIOT ARU!"

"K-Korea!"

"ANIKIIII! JAPAAAANNNN~~~!"

"GYAAAH! KOREA DON'T SHOW WHERE THE MOON DOESN'T SHINE ARUUU!"

Ahhh.

These idiots.

Such kind, warm idiots.


End file.
